


A Rainy Saturday

by DarkyLonewolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkyLonewolf/pseuds/DarkyLonewolf
Summary: It's those rainy days that one often feels like doing nothing more than quietly cuddling in bed with their significant other.





	A Rainy Saturday

Saturdays and rainy weather. A combination bound to make just about any person feel miserable, for one often genuinely feels like they just got cheated out of their weekend.

And in Luna Nova, such days usually meant that any kind of magical or broom practice was a no-no. Thus, some students, like Lotte, were over at the library or somewhere else within the main building, while some, like Akko and Sucy, preferred to stay back at their dormitory rooms.

Going back to Akko and Sucy, the two witches were currently trying to at least do something to pass the day, considering that their "homework" for the next Monday was already done, and there wasn't really any possibility of going through with the more practical magic or alchemy just yet – and while the reasons for the former were rather obvious, due to most of the practices usually being conducted in the academy yard, in the latter case it was more on the grounds that neither party felt up to it – Sucy didn't have any new potion recipes to test out just yet, and even if she did, Akko was way too tired out by the sheer amounts of homework she had to handle in one go the day before, and any and all experiments were far from something she needed at the moment.

So right now, Sucy was reading up a book she managed to sneak out from the Luna Nova library's "Forbidden" section, specifically reading up on some ingredients that were either lethally dangerous, had some unpredictable side effects, or their very nature was world-ending. She often admitted to herself that it was way too thrilling to read about the potential nightmarish side effects certain ingredients could have, or the common ways they are misused.

Akko's current activities, however, were a lot more benign, as she was reading something a tad more light-hearted – "The Witch's Guide to The World", a primarily comedic book. Or rather, she attempted to – the heat-enchanted amulet that usually hung at her bed gave out, and while she was freezing like no tomorrow, almost unable to focus on the book, she felt a little too lazy to recharge it. Sure, it was the second academic year, and Akko was a lot more proficient in magic, so she could at least recharge the pre-existing enchantment, but right now, her wand was way out of her reach, and she didn't feel like standing there and outright freezing while rummaging through her bedside drawer for her wand.

Come to think of it, she didn't feel like reading it any further anyway for the time being. She needed to warm up, and she certainly knew the right solution.

All it really took was a single poke from Akko to get her girlfriend's attention and have her put the book away for now. And honestly, while Sucy would have preferred to mess with Akko for a bit and watch her shivering from cold as a result of her own laziness, some part of her couldn't let her do so – with the way Akko was shivering and her usual puppy-dog eyes, the alchemist just couldn't say no, so she gestured the brunette to lie down next to her.

Although the initial overly tight hug from the asian witch might have made Sucy briefly regret her decision, the resulting warmth, however, was way too worth it, as the duo was quietly cuddling in Sucy's admittedly rather comfy bed. The smell of aromatic candles that persisted around it even when none were lit also helped, making the whole experience even more relaxing.

With the way Akko was positioned, the brunette was all too tempted to brush her girlfriend's bangs aside for a few moments. Considering that they were all alone in the room, and it was one of "those" moments, Sucy didn't really object as Akko pulled her eye-covering bangs off to the side, showing off the violette's other, differently colored eye.

Continuing to play along, the violette reached for her usual hairpin and decided she might as well keep her bangs up for the time being. Before she could, however, she noticed that Akko had pulled her usual rubber band off, letting her hair down completely.

"You know…Just to make it fair." – The brunette clarified, giggling.

"Well, you do look cuter this way. " – Sucy remarked, brushing her hand through Akko's hair.

As the rain continued on, outright barraging the dormitory room's windows, the two girls continued quietly lying there, with Akko right on top of Sucy, under what was basically the bare minimum of a blanket. Sure, it wasn't much, it couldn't really help them warm up the tiniest bit, but honestly, it wasn't like it was necessary – each other's warmth was more than enough anyway.

However, the resulting relative quietness was beginning to get rather overbearing for the duo. Or at least for Akko – that girl certainly had zero patience, so it wasn't long before she decided to pester her girlfriend some more.

"Sucy…"

The sudden sound amidst the relative silence of the room broke Sucy out of a semi-daze she found herself in, making her jolt up a tiny bit. Admittedly, Sucy was beginning to fall asleep from the combination of the smell persisting around the bed, the sound of rain outside, and Akko's warm embrace. Her eyes still half-lidded, the violette asked: "What is it, bunny?"

"What… Are you thinking about?"

With all honesty, Akko couldn't choose a question with a broader range of answers, Sucy thought. Because, if one thing was certain, it was that with the first year already behind them and the second year's first quarter already done, there was a lot Sucy wanted to talk about.

"A lot of things, really. About how we first met and how, despite my initial near-hostility, you still insisted on befriending me. About how much of a hectic year it was for you, with just so many things happening to you in rapid succession. About how jealous I felt whenever I saw you together with Diana, feeling empty and wondering if you just wanted to distance yourself as far away from me as possible. About many things I wish I said to you sooner, especially what I really felt about you. " – Pausing for a couple moments, she suddenly looked off to the side and remarked: "Ugh, I think I got a bit too sappy here. "

"Well, it is just you and me here, there's nothing wrong with being emotional once in a while. " – Akko replied in a somewhat uncertain tone, slightly tightening her embrace on Sucy, resulting in quite a few pained groans courtesy of the alchemist.

"Well, yeah, for you it's nothing unusual. But me… I'm just not used to all the romantic and sappy stuff, you know?" – Sucy remarked, blushing a bit.

The relative silence continued on. Akko was pondering a possible answer for quite a while now, but just as she attempted to say something, she just hesitated and backed out. Eventually, she couldn't think of anything better than to take a few steps back and specify what she meant with her original question: "Honestly, I was meaning to ask what are you thinking about **right now**. You just seemed so lost in thought, and I… Was a little worried. But now I see that my worries weren't entirely unfunded."

"Unfounded." – Sucy wasn't surprised with having to correct her girlfriend every now and then. Even if Akko was basically speaking English like it was her mother language, she still had some trouble with certain words that she didn't use all that often.

"Right, unfounded." – The brunette corrected herself, blushing from embarrassment.

"Well, I guess if it is just you and me, then I suppose I can loosen up a bit every now and then. As for what exactly I was thinking about right when you asked me?" – Sucy, for one of the few times, smiled as she said that. It wasn't her usual mischievous grin, or malicious smirk, or even a forced smile. It was a genuine, caring smile, reflecting her love for the girl she currently embraced, pulling her closer to herself to a near-kiss distance.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have a girlfriend like you. How your mere presence adds a touch of whimsy to my normally grey and dull life. And how I'm looking forward to a life together with you beyond the gates of this academy. "

Akko couldn't help but tear up at her girlfriend's words.

"Thank you, Suce. I'm also glad to have someone like you by my side. For all your constant pranking and sarcastic remarks, I know you're a genuinely good person. Not to mention..."

As the brunette's speech trailed off, she reached forward to finally close what little distance there was between her and Sucy, and kissed the violette on the lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss that wasn't too drawn out. And as soon as Akko let go of her girlfriend, she only had one thing to add.

_**"I guess there really is more to my future than a magical performer career after all."** _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I might have botched the ending here, as I had to rewrite it several times over till I was somewhat satisfied, and even now I feel like I might have messed something up.


End file.
